User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! Please, make sure that when leaving a message, put for tildes or press the signature button to let me know who you are. Also, do not forget to add a header, so I can easily know what you're talking about before looking at the text, and I can find your message easily. If it's a reply, write Re: in the header or something like that. Dumb messages that does references to my username or impolite messages about deletion or marked for review stuff will be ignored! Archive 1 Your Talk Page It was getting annoyingly long, so I archived it for you. Mystreve (talk) 18:00, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Something useful Thanks for the advice. I may make a mistake the first time I try it, but I'll give it a shot. When you get the VCROC rights, I'll definitely keep that in mind. I accidentally created that page because I was trying to not lose all the work I had done on editing it, since another user edited (a much more minor edit) and published it before I was finished. At the bottom of the page it said to copy my version and post it in the box above (this was obviously not the correct procedure), but when I did, and published it, it created that new page. Lesson learned. Anyway, thanks again. Jay Ten (talk) 19:33, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the help on my story! It's much appreciated!--Masters 20:10, August 18, 2014 (UTC) For the 'colorful' message It takes a little while for the color scheme to kick in it appears. VCROC(K)s have green text I believe. (I don't know, I use a different format and don't see names in color... Or I have recently gone color blind...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Aye, "keeping up" sir. Yeah, I noticed the thread where you applied for the rights, so congratulations if you get it. I'm glad you're saying you will help in editing the wiki also, thanks. SoPretentious | Talk 00:11, August 20, 2014 (UTC) The Doll That Know's All Hey I noticed this page is incorrectly titled. "Knows" is not a possessive term or contraction. And I'm not sure if "That" is supposed to be capital or not but I don't know. Would you rename the page? SoPretentious | Talk 08:14, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Your Changes on my story "The" Hi, you edited my story, "The", but some of the edits you made actually changed the point of it. Some examples: •You forgot to close the first set of italics completely. As a result, almost the whole story is in italics... •You changed "You paused. To show '''The' terror''? You look back, thinking you spotted a capitalization error..." to "You pause. To show the terror, you look back, thinking you’d spotted a minor capitalization error, but now “the” is lowercase." The "To show '''The' terror''" part is a direct "quote" from the story inside the story. It's meant to be something that's thought by the reader/narrator, to emphasize the capitalized "the". By changing it, you changed the context and meaning. •In a later paragraph, the original went like this: “She bared her teeth as she hissed at him ... cowered in fear ... raised The dagger above her head ... let it fall, clinking against The ground ... spat in his face ... on The ... after The ... but The ... and The... The… The... The...” You changed it to this: “She bared her teeth as she hissed at him, cowered in fear, raised The dagger above her head. Let it fall, clinking against The ground... Spat in his face... On The... After The... But The... And The...” The "..." are meant to show there's a break between each line, to show the reader is skimming. •Another line you changed: “She glared down at him, her emerald green eyes cold and filled with fury. Her brown hair seems to float as the wind blows past her, her ribbon whipping rapidly—” You changed it to "rapidly.", no —, but with a period. This is actually meant to be a copy of an earlier line, using a different description: “As his words jab at her, sinking deep in her brain, something snaps. Her trembling ceases as she abruptly stands, her fiery red hair waving wildly around her as The wind–” The first line is meant to have the — because it's an incomplete line, showing how the reader abruptly stopped reading. •Finally, at the end, you change "the start of a new story..." to "a new story." I had three periods to show that it was open-ended, giving the reader a sense of work. In short, I feel like some of the changes you've made actually take away from the integrity and context of the story. For now I'm leaving it untouched, but I thought I'd just leave a message so we can discuss this. Please respond soon! ValentinesDayGreen (talk) 19:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Youtube channel Excuse me sir, would you possibly consider checking out my creepypasta channel on youtube and giving me feedback?Fearitself1821 (talk) 19:35, August 20, 2014 (UTC)Fearitself1821 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCulFPCoy3wTN58h71mXxmqA this is the link to my youtube Deleted story Can you please explain why you deleted Gallrund? I'll try and make it better, I just need to know what was wrong about it. Congratulations Congrats Thiago, you have been promoted to VCROC(K) Lemme know if I can help in any way or if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) VCROC I hereby grant you VCROC rights *queue heavenly chorus*. Please use these rights for the benefit of the users, the community, and the wiki. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 01:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it's EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:51, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Deleted stories How come my creepypasta "John Avenue" was deleted? Mc creeper (talk) 17:01, August 24, 2014 (UTC) mc creeper Something about something about the BINARYSTEP.EXE thing that I posted on my wall saying about me going to die after 5 days just because I copied the binary from the story to the binary translator... they say I'm going to die in 5 days now thanks to them I got really really scared, please tell me they are just joking, I want to live I don't wanna die, I want to have a lot of things in life that I want to do... please tell me they are lying and they are joking because I don't want to be dead by Friday/Saturday... I hope those 5 days will pass and I will be alive because I have school starting next week and I really want to be on my school and being with my friends... I don't want to be dead in 5 days!!!! About the BINARYSTEP.EXE post that I posted, people start saying that I'm going to die in 5 days, I'm so scared about my life! please tell me those people are joking because I don't wanna die I wanna live! --Oded.zeituni.56 (talk) 15:17, August 25, 2014 (UTC) About the BINARYSTEP.EXE post that I posted, people start saying that I'm going to die in 5 days, I'm so scared about my life! please tell me those people are joking because I don't wanna die I wanna live! can you please tell those people to stop scare me even more and tell me the truth! --Oded.zeituni.56 (talk) 15:18, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 2 Firstly, why was my story deleted, specifically? It says it doesn't meet your quality standards, but which one? Second, why do I have a warning for re-uploading my story when I didn't? I uploaded the story and then left the tab to that story open for so long that when I refreshed it to see if there were comments, I had been logged out. And deleted of course. Dentacles (talk) 05:05, August 28, 2014 (UTC) The Face Of Raveness Would you move this page please? I'm pretty sure "Of" should be un-capitalized. SoPretentious | Talk 09:37, August 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:I know that this might sound stupid, but... It looks fine. I approve the image for the template (if you're planning to add it on the template). I'm pretty sure VCROC can edit protected pages (correct me if I'm wrong). -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 23:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Review request /Can you review my Reality Check pasta, no one goes on writers workshop anymore ;O NathanLeachman (talk) 03:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Blogicles The new graphic is good. I don't really get why that template is admin-only, but I would assume it's to prevent confusion about rules. (For example in one message you mentioned that spam pages were a one day ban... It's three) :The spam page is a catch-all for troll pastas now as they are typically poorly written and painfully-unfunny. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:28, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Headers Honestly, I never took the time to create a header, but thanks for that pointer. I'll use one from now on to make things neater. GreyOwl (talk) 03:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hell's Sinking Formatting Hi, I noticed you broke all of my paragraphs into smaller paragraphs in my new story, Hell's Sinking (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hell%27s_Sinking). May I ask what was wrong with it as it was? AlVic (talk) 20:58, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Acknowledgment Thanks for telling me about the unfinished pasta rule, won't happen again :) Shadow Of Darkness (talk) 00:27, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ok, I wont use admin/vcroc templates I won't break the rules again. I didn't know what I was doing. SoPretentious---Talk- 01:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Re:Paragraphs I take it you will give me a chance to fix the formatting, instead of deleted it if you find too many errors? AlVic (talk) 06:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC)